Lost Soul
by OopsieDaizy
Summary: She was ready to call it quits, to lay down and die until she's rescued by two brothers driving an Impala. Revenge. It was the one thing she had been wanting ever since the day she found her Father dead. Revenge on the man responsible. And finally she thinks she can get that, but the one thing she never expected was falling for one of his sons. *Starts in season 1*
1. Chapter 1

_**I wish I owned Supernatural, but sadly I do not.**_

* * *

In the split instant that the bullet shot into the chest of the monster on top of her, Nora felt her entire world crumble in an instant. She had every capability of stopping the thing herself, only... She didn't want to. This was it, she told herself- The moment she would let it end. But dammit all, someone had gone and screwed up her plan.

Two sets of footsteps galloped closer, as a pair of hands gripped the dead thing on top of her and threw him off.

"Hey, hey-" A man with long sandy hair said. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

She simply lied there, allowing her amber eyes to pierce into the hazel ones above her. If she had a gun, or some other sort of weapon she halfway expected to have used it on the guy.

He ruined _everything_.

"I'm fine." She said through gritted teeth, brushing a tendril of black hair off her forehead. "He didn't hurt me."

The man who belonged to the second set of footsteps emerged from the darkness, brandishing a sawed off shot gun.

"She good, Sammy?" He asked.

"Yeah," The newly named "Sammy" replied. "I think she's just a little shook up."

He held a hand out to her, giving a small smile. For a moment she stared at it, feeling herself grimace. But, despite her anger took hold of it anyhow and he pulled her up from the ground.

"You need to be more careful out here." The second man said, barely passing her a second glance. "It ain't safe."

"I kinda got that when that shifter dove on top of me." She snapped back, receiving a perturbed look from the two men.

"Uh," Sammy snickered slightly, although it was more out of awkwardness. "So you knew what it was, huh? Are you a hunter?"

"Retired." She eyed both of them carefully.

"Guess that explains why you didn't have any weapons on ya," The second man replied. "Just exactly what were you doin out here in the dark without any weapons if you knew a shifter was here?"

Why should she explain any of that to them? They wouldn't understand, and more then likely would see her as nothing but a headcase, which in all actuality, she was.

"I was just taking a walk, I thought I heard a scuffle or something in the trees- Yeah I know it was stupid of me to come out here without any gear, but... I panicked I guess." She crossed her arms over her chest. "So, do I get to know the names of my rescuers?"

"I'm Sam," The tall one that had previously been named "Sammy" replied. "And, that's my brother Dean."

"Sam and Dean?" She nodded, arching a brow. "Why do those names sound so familiar? You're not the Winchesters, are you?"

If it was the Winchesters... She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do. Her plans just might have changed yet again. Maybe now she wouldn't let herself get torn apart by some monster... Maybe now she would get to do what she should have done a long ass time ago.

"Uh yeah-" Dean seemed wary. "How'd you hear of us?"

"Word spreads through the hunters circle. You guys are building up a pretty big reputation ya know? Some hunters want to buy you a beer, the others, well... They kinda want to put a bullet in your heads."

Deans lips pursed as he eyed her carefully. She had heard he was the least trusting of the brothers, and the most difficult. Just by the expression on his face right now she could tell that was true.

"Well," Sam was beginning to lose his charming boyish smile. "What exactly is your opinion, huh? Are you the bullet slinging type, or the beer buying type?"

Nora faked a smile. "Don't worry, I'm not going to shoot you if that's what you're wondering. Really, I got no beef with you guys and well... You pretty much just saved my ass, right?"

Sam nodded, and yet again the boyish smile returned. "So, what's your name?"

"Nora Elwood." She waited for their expression after that, knowing they wouldn't have the slightest idea of who she was.

"Well, _Nora_-" Dean spat, and instantly she knew he was definitely going to be difficult. "Do you need a ride back into town? Seems like we're headin that way."

"Sure." She continued to brandish the fake smile. "I'll buy you guys a couple burgers or something as thanks for saving my ass."

They didn't seem to hate that idea, and she followed them through the trees.

Since the moment was quiet she took the time to examine them. They weren't the way she had pictured them. Sam was taller than she figured he would be, not to mention younger, and Dean was more gruff. Both had to have been in their twenties, and Sam as she had heard through the grapevine, was the youngest brother. And also, if she remembered correctly, he had just recently left college on a mission after his girlfriend was killed.

Her blood pumped slightly as anger coursed through her veins. To think that after all of this time maybe finally she would have stumbled across him. Sheer luck alone had brought this together. If she hadn't of learned of the shifter in the area, if she hadn't of decided to let said shifter tare her apart, she never would have come across the Winchester brothers. She would have had to continue on alone and full of rage.

She was going to have to conduct herself very carefully from here on out. She needed to gain the boys trust, and there was only one way she could think of to accomplish that.

For the majority of the ride she was silent, but would offer a chipper response if Sam would ask a question. Dean, just as he had when she first met him, seemed to be grouchy and had no interest in conversation, but she couldn't miss his suspicious eyes shifting to the rear view mirror to gawk at her even if she tried. Yes, definitely, Dean Winchester was going to be the tricky one. Sam, however, seemed nice enough- And considering the trauma he had been through recently seemed to be pretty sane. For a moment she actually felt guilty for deceiving Sam- So she had to remind herself why she was even doing this at all.

All she had to do was imagine the blood, the puddles and streaks of blood. All of it that had been slung across the room to the point it actually dripped from the ceilings. That thought was enough to shove the guilt so far back in her mind she didn't think she'd ever feel it again. Maybe Sam was a nice guy, maybe Dean could be too if you got past the suspicion, but it didn't matter. This had to end, it had to. She couldn't live with it anymore.

When they pulled into the parking lot of a diner and went inside, finding a booth- She retained her fake smile as she pulled the menu over and flicked it open.

"Lemme make a suggestion," She said. "Their bacon cheeseburgers are the best thing you'll ever put in your mouth."

"I know what I'm having." Dean finally spoke and for once it wasn't laced with grouch. "How's the pie here, sweetheart?"

She tried not to flinch at being called sweetheart, actually having to cram her fingernails into her palm to keep from lashing out at him.

"Pretty good. Apple is the best I think." She answered.

In the light of the diner, and as they sat across from her she could examine them fully. They looked to have recently been in some sort of altercation. Sams left eye was slightly blackened, and he had a deep gash on his right cheekbone. Dean had a split lip and a bump on the forehead. Yeah, being a hunter could certainly get messy.

"You guys look like you went a round with a pack of wolves and came out the losers." She said, faking concern. "What happened? If I can ask, that is."

"Oh that," Sam shrugged. "It's nothing. Just another job we took a few states back."

"Oh..." She nodded. "I take it you got the monster responsible?"

"Sent that bitch straight to hell." Dean sneered, sipping at his beer.

"What was it?"

"A wendigo." Dean answered.

"Damn... I haven't seen one of those in years." She shuddered. "They're pretty crafty little fuckers aren't they?"

Sam readily agreed. "Yeah, well... Least it's gone and can't hurt anyone anymore." He paused, and Nora knew it was coming _finally_. "So, Nora... How did you become a hunter?"

"If _we _can ask that." Dean added, sarcasm lacing his voice.

And now came the moment she was waiting for. She needed to lay it on thick, make it believable or else everything would go down the toilet.

"Well..." She paused, lowering her eyes to the table top. "That's kind of a long story, guys... You see, well... When I was a baby, my Mom was killed, by some _thing _with yellow eyes. After that my step-dad kinda flipped out, I grew up in foster care, and once I turned sixteen I started looking into things. When I found out what happened, I knew I needed to hunt the asshole that did it."

Just as she figured they would, both brothers had gone noticeably stiff in their seats. She had to stifle back the urge to smile. One mention of something with yellow eyes and you would have their complete and utter attention.

"Lemme guess," Dean spoke. "Your Mom, she... She was pinned to the ceiling? Killed in a nursery fire on your six month birthday?"

She nodded fervently. "That's right... How'd... How did you know that?"

"Because that's exactly what happened to _our _Mom." Sam answered. "On the night of my six month birthday. This thing with yellow eyes killed her... That's why we're out here, we're trying to find whatever this thing is, and kill it."

Swallowing a few times over, she sat back and took a few deep breaths, trying to lay on the shit that was her act.

"Wow, uh..." She brushed a shaking hand through her dark hair. "I never knew it happened to someone else... So, do you know what this thing is?"

"Not yet-" Dean answered. "But our Dad is trackin the asshole."

"Your Dad?" Yet again her blood began to pump with red hot rage. "I thought it was just the two of you?"

"For the moment it is." Sam retorted. "Our Dad went missing, so we're trying to find him _and _the creature that killed our Mom."

"Missing? Is he ok?" He _better_ be ok, she thought, or else her plans were just as fucked.

"We think so," Dean nodded. "He's been leaving us clues, sort of... Places to go with jobs to take. That's how we found the wendigo. We're not sure what he's doin off on his own, we can only guess it's got somethin to do with the yellow eyed man, but... I haven't heard from him in a couple weeks."

"I see," She sighed deeply. "I hope he's ok, I hope you find him."

Sam gave a faint smile in return, while Dean continued to purse his lips.

"So you said you were retired," Sam broke through the uncomfortable silence. "What made you quit?"

"I hit a dead end." She shook her head. "I was alone, I had no one to help me out. Sure there were a few hunters here and there that I tried to get info from, but- No one knew anything about some creature with yellow eyes. But, really... I didn't want to quit, I just didn't know what else to do, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get that," Sam nodded. "It can get rough out there on your own."

"You seem like a tough kid though," Dean added. "I'm sure you'll be ok."

Sam passed his eldest brother a glance, giving what Nora could only describe was a bitch face. Well, she figured she had won Sammy over some- At least in the sense that he felt like he could relate with her. Seeing is that they didn't know what killed their Mom, and seemed surprised to hear that her own Mother had been killed in the same way, she hoped that they would consider her a lead of some sort. She knew more about the yellow eyed man than they did apparently. For instance, she knew that there were a string of people, all born in 1983, all of which whose Mothers had died in a nursery fire on the night of their six month birthdays. Yeah, she knew all of that- And Sam and Dean didn't. Maybe she could use that as some sort of leverage?

"Listen," She said. "I know you don't know me, I know you don't trust me... But do you think you could maybe give me any information you might have on this guy? Anything at all, even if it's something small I'll take it... Please?"

Sam and Dean exchanged glances before Sam cleared his throat.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a second..." He paused, motioning over his shoulder. "In private?"

They slid out of the booth and moved across the diner to the front door, when they stopped Sam squared his jaw.

"Dean, we can't let her go off on her own." He said.

"What?" Dean was taken aback. "Why?"

"Don't be an idiot- You heard what she said. Her Mom died exactly like ours did, don't you think that's something Dad might be interested in?"

Dean shook his head, snickering under his breath. "Yeah, maybe. But we don't know this chick, she could be dangerous. You saw it, Sammy- You saw exactly what I did out there in the woods. She didn't get jumped by a shifter, she let him attack her. She wasn't even tryin to fight the s.o.b off."

"Yeah, and don't you think that maybe that's a sign this girl needs help?" Sam widened his eyes, giving him a "duh" face. "And isn't that what we're supposed to be doing out here? Helping people?"

"She could be dangerous." Was Deans response yet again.

"_Or_, she could just be someone that needs help. If we drive off and she dies, or disappears, Dad'll be pissed, and you know it. If we lose one of the only things that relates with the asshole that killed our Mom, I don't want to face Dads wrath."

Dean ran his hand down his face. "So what're supposed to do, huh? Just take her with us? Some random suicidal chick?"

"Two against one, Dean. Look at her, she's barely five foot five, maybe a hundred thirty pounds. And she's unarmed. I really don't think she could take us. If something happens, or if something goes wrong, are you saying that you think that girl could take you down?"

"Shut up," Dean blabbered. "Maybe we should try callin Dad again?"

"Yeah, cause he sure has been answering when we call him lately." Sam crossed his arms. "Look, I don't like it either. I don't trust her either. But she's the only thing we've ever come across that has something to do with the yellow eyed man. This is what this whole thing has been about- Killing the thing that killed our Mom, and killed Jess. So, she's coming with us, Dean... She's _coming _with _us_."

Dean shook his head, letting his eyes trail off to the girl waiting patiently in the booth. This went against everything he had been taught. You're to never trust an outsider, their Dad would shit a brick if he knew they were even contemplating letting this stranger tag along. Connection to the yellow eyed man or not. But in a way Sam was right, and even if it was stupid he knew that if they risked losing this girl and their Dad found out, he would shit an even bigger brick.

"Ok, fine." He relented. "She can tag along for a little while. At least until we find Dad. Then he can decide what to do with her."

Sam nodded and quickly returned to the booth, after he and Dean had both sat Nora looked at them and gave a small smile.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "It's fine, uh... Look, Nora- Me and Dean did some talking, and we thought... Maybe it would be a good idea if you tagged along with us?"

"What?" She sat back, her eyes going wide. "Why?"

"Cause you're the only other person we've heard of that's got somethin to do with the yellow eyed man." Dean replied. "Which means if you wanna take this thing out, then you're gonna have to do it with us- Cause you sure as hell can't do it on your own."

Nora tried not to let the excitement show on her face. "Look, uh, yeah that's really nice of you guys to offer, but... I don't know..."

"Yeah, I know, it sounds crazy. You just met us." Sam went on. "You don't know us, we could be anyone. But think about it, you said so yourself that you hit a dead end in your search for this thing, what if we could help you? Don't you think it's at least worth a shot?"

Nora had to give Sam props right about now. Those puppy eyes of his were a little hard to resist, she nearly forgot that this was what she was hoping would happen all along.

"Course you need to pull your weight," Dean added. "No free rides with us, sister. Til we find our Dad we're gonna be doin what we do best, which is hunting. If you got issues with that..."

"I don't-" She quickly interrupted. "And I'll do whatever you want me to do. This might be the craziest and stupidest thing I've ever done, but... Something tells me I can trust you guys."

Sam smiled, nudging Dean with his elbow, but his older brother couldn't find it in him to be somewhat happy about this. Somehow he had a feeling this was going to end badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I decided to change Nora's name to Lori, since in my other story there's a Nora, so hopefully it won't be too confusing._**

* * *

Interesting wouldn't be the word Lori would use to describe the next few days. It was uncomfortable is more like it. And in a way she halfway regretted ever agreeing to go with Sam and Dean. Ever since the horrible incident years ago she hadn't been the same. Most people were afraid of her, she was afraid of most people. Being awkward and uncomfortable around strangers was something she was all too familiar with now a days. And she just had to go and shove herself into a situation that was awkward.

Still... She tried to work her way past it, remembering she was doing this for a reason. She could look past her discomfort for now and focus instead on the end results. If she could keep her mind on the task at hand, and think about how it could all finally be over, she could tolerate being a little uncomfortable or awkward around these guys.

But that was easy to tell herself in her own mind, and a lot more difficult to actually do in real life. Especially since Dean had done nothing but interrogate her from he second she sat down in the backseat of the Impala. And, in the middle of the night when she would be sleeping in her own bed at the motel, she actually awoke and caught him sifting through her duffel bag. Of course she didn't say anything, she didn't even let him know she was awake and had witnessed it. Considering the situation, she figured Dean had every right to be suspicious of her. And besides, if she were to pitch a fit over something like that, it would only give the brothers incentive to kick her ass to the curb. And then where would she be? Back to the way she had been in the past.

Sam, Lori couldn't help but admit- Really was a nice guy. Disturbingly nice is more like it. And yeah, he was suspicious of her as well but instead of barking out intrusive questions or snooping through her things when she was asleep, he would ask nicely- Or pull what she considered was therapist crap to get her to talk. So while he did suspect something from her, at least he was a little more subtle. Dean had made it pretty evident that he didn't like her, and didn't want her tagging along. In fact she would go as far as to say he was being a total dick, but she didn't complain. He could cuss her out daily and call her every name in the book and she would maintain her facade because... She had to... It was the only way for all of this to be over and done with.

After a week had gone by, and they had been driving with no real destination, she was slightly relieved when Dean pulled the impala off in the drive of a restaurant and bar. They had driven to this town after Sam claimed there were some suspicious deaths, but before investigating since it was too late, Dean decided it would be best to grab a burger and some beer. That she couldn't complain about.

She followed them inside and Dean went straight for the bar while Sam went for a booth in the back. Considering Dean hated her guts, she decided to join Sam at the table, as she sat awkwardly across from him. He pulled out his laptop and immediately began to click around, not really paying much attention to the crowded room and all the chatter.

"So, um-" She said. "What do you think is going on here?"

"Not sure," He answered, sighing. "Could be nothing."

"Or?"

"Or, it could be something."

She gaped at him, wondering if he could sense the bitch slap she was giving him with her mind. Sam was in a bad mood after an argument with Dean earlier that day. Apparently Sam wanted to keep looking for their Dad, Dean wanted to be a good little boy and do what Daddy wanted, which was hunting. Lori, yet again, felt herself siding with Sam although she remained silent. After all, if they found John Winchester, she could finally call this entire escapade off and go on her way... After John was dead of course.

After ordering some food and beer, Lori felt her attention drifting off towards the crowd, and finally on Dean as he was preoccupied with hitting on the bartender.

"Does he do that kinda thing a lot?" She asked.

Sam barely shifted his eyes to gaze at his brother, then snorted out a laugh. "Uh, yeah... Better get used to that."

"I guess you're not the type of guy to hit on random bar chicks?"

He arched his brows then shrugged. "No... Not really." He closed his laptop then sat back. "So, why don't you talk, huh? I mean, you've been with us for over a week and we really don't know much about you. You said you started hunting when you were sixteen, who was it that helped you get into it?"

"Actually... I sort of got myself into it. I started researching, coming across old news articles of strange deaths, some going back decades. There were so many things that didn't add up, and after a while I started asking questions until finally coming across a job in Montana. I didn't know it at the time but it was a nest of vampires. When I went to check it out I ran into a couple hunters, they kind of saved my ass-" She snickered. "Guess that runs in the hunter family, huh?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. We don't know many other hunters though... So, what happened?"

"Long story short, I almost got my throat torn out- The hunters saved me, and after that they showed me the ropes in how to not get my ass kicked out there."

She waited to see a look of doubt in his eyes, but surprising enough he seemed to believe her.

"So can I ask you a question now?" She said, leaning forward with her elbows on the table.

"Sure, go for it." Sam smiled.

"I don't wanna stick my nose in where it doesn't belong, but... I kinda heard you and Dean arguing earlier. I mean, I know it's none of my business but I think you were right. If it were my Dad out there somewhere, I would wanna do whatever I could to find him. Why isn't Dean trying to do that?"

He sighed and shook his head, the sweet puppy eyes vanished in a flash of anger and annoyance.

"Dean... He's always done what Dad asked, _always_. Ever since we were kids he's pretty much worshiped the guy. And... Now, I guess he feels like he's still gotta do that. Even though there's a good chance Dad could be in trouble out there."

"You said that your Dad's been leaving clues for you, how has he done that?"

"Coordinates mainly. There were a couple jotted down in his journal, he texted us another." His jaw clenched. "But that was over two weeks ago that he texted us... We haven't heard from him since... Which is why, I guess, Dean and me were fighting this morning. Because the trail for Dad's going cold, and I wanna keep going before it's gone completely. He'd rather take random jobs."

Lori bit her lip, trying to seem sympathetic. Dean was even trickier than she originally imagined, and if he was going to continue on like this- She would never get to sink her claws into John Winchester.

"Have you ever thought about... You know, going off on your own, maybe?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I've tried that... You know how it ended?" When she shook her head he pointed to where he was sitting. "Me right back here."

Yet again she stared at Dean, who by now was chatting quietly with the bartender. She seemed pretty enough, with dark blonde hair and an overly tight tank top. Although, the way she was shamelessly flirting like a dog in heat was kind of annoying. Dean only stopped talking when he noticed Lori gawking at him, and with a scowl he went back to his drink.

"So, what about this town huh?" She said, taring her eyes off the infuriating guy. "What do you think's going on?"

"Not sure yet, there's been a few weird drownings in the lake. Not sure if it's just accidents or if something might be causing it. But, we won't be able to check it out til morning."

"Well what do you have so far?"

He opened his laptop a second time and turned it so she could see. "Three drownings in the last month," He started. "The last was a week ago, Sophie Carlton, went swimming in the lake, didn't walk back out. They didn't even find a body, even after dragging the lake twice. She just disappeared. But other than the three drownings this month, there's even more that go back over thirty years."

"And all of the bodies were never found?" She asked.

"Nope, none... They just vanished."

She shrugged. "Yeah, guess that's kinda weird. So what are you thinkin, some kind of lake monster?"

"I have no idea right now. Like I said..." He glanced at Dean who was jotting his phone number down on the bartenders palm. "We won't be able to check it out til tomorrow."


End file.
